


Pawn Shop

by Ekhi



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Angry Daryl, Drinking, Implied Slash, Kissing, Language, Minor Violence, Police Officer Shane, What Was I Thinking?, What-If, Why Did I Write This?
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-02 00:39:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5227226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ekhi/pseuds/Ekhi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merle toca lo que no debe, y Daryl acaba amenazando a un dependiente.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pawn Shop

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Ni la serie ni los personajes me pertenecen, aunque este pequeño OS es de mi propiedad.
> 
> Perdonad las posibles erratas y la posible personalidad un tanto OOC de algunos de los personajes (por no decir todos) y gracias de antemano por darle una oportunidad a este OS.

Eran familia, y probablemente esa era la única razón por la que había preferido salir por la puerta trasera y perderse entre los árboles durante un par de horas; en vez de tomarlo contra él e intentar darle una paliza. Sí, intentar, porque Merle siempre conseguía doblegarle. Aun estando drogado o borracho conseguía patearle el culo si se lo proponía.

Daryl se detuvo bajo el manto de los árboles girando con violencia sobre sus pies, su mirada vuelta hacia el camino que había abierto entre la hierba.

\- Maldito capullo…

Una larga de improperios salió de su boca mientras sus manos se aferraban a los cortos cabellos de su cabeza, y sus dientes hacían viva cuenta de su labio inferior al hincarse en él. Soltó un resoplido con los ojos cerrados y la frente contra la corteza de un viejo pino. Las palmas de sus manos sufrieron varios rasguños al clavar la punta de sus dedos contra el árbol, buscando la calma que había perdido.

\- De acuerdo. No pasa nada.- Habló en voz tenue apartándose del pino llevándose el pulgar a la boca. Necesitaba pensar con detenimiento.- Tal vez…

Daryl alzó la mirada hacia las huellas dejadas por su bota y que le podían llevar de vuelta a casa (aunque no es que las necesitara). Pero sobre todo, le llevaban de vuelta al centro si quería.

Sí, eso era lo que quería.

Con paso resuelto Daryl comenzó a andar a paso rápido sorteando árboles caídos, ramas, ardillas y todo bicho viviente que tuviera la poca inteligencia de cruzarse en su camino en esos momentos.

* * *

Como siempre en las contadas ocasiones en las que se atrevía a recorrer la zona centro del pueblucho en el que vivía con su hermano, Daryl sentía los ojos de todo aquel con el que se cruzaba fijos en él (y los de aquellos que observaban desde las ventanas lo que hacía el resto). Quizá les sorprendía verle a esas horas del día sin su hermano a su lado, y andando por su propio pie. Quizá lo que les sorprendía era verle con el ceño más fruncido que nunca casi creando un cisma en la mitad de su cara (aunque eso no era del todo nuevo realmente). O tal vez lo que les llamaba la atención eran las manchas de barro en sus ropas, los rasguños en la piel descubierta de sus antebrazos. O quizá sus ininteligibles gruñidos que parecían atascados en lo más profundo de su garganta.

Un caniche salió despavorido al sentir el roce de la punta de su bota tocarle una de sus patas. Su dueña que se giró a reclamarle daños y prejuicios por lo ocurrido, cerró la boca al verle pasar por su lado como un vendaval.

Daryl cruzó el paso de cebra y giró a la derecha entre varios edificios, internándose en un callejón que podía servirle de atajo hasta llegar a su destino.

El joven de los hermanos Dixon sintió que la rabia que se había mantenido en un nivel razonable, repuntaba al ver el letrero de letras doradas PAWN SHOP brillar bajo el sol de mediodía. Daryl empujó la puerta de cristal escuchando el inconfundible tintineo de la campanilla sobre la puerta repicar con violencia.

Echó un rápido vistazo pasando de largo de las ventanillas laterales ocupadas con clientes, dirigiéndose directo hacia un mostrador al fondo de la tienda. Apoyó ambas manos sobre el mostrador de cristal con cierta energía atrayendo la atención de uno de los dependientes que atendía a una pareja mayor.

\- Hey, tú, rubiales.- Le espetó Daryl con voz grave tras pegar un sonoro silbido. El dependiente le miró.- Sí tú.- Cambió el peso de su cuerpo de un pie a otro mientras veía al chico cruzar varias palabras con la pareja antes de sonreírles y acercarse a él con una sonrisa bien distinta. Le importaba un carajo.

\- ¿En qué puedo ayudarle señor? ¿Quiere comprar alguna joya, abrigo o algún otro artículo de la…?

\- Quiero mi puta ballesta. Ahora. – El chico parpadeó con lentitud, abriendo y cerrando la puerta varias veces.- ¿Sabes lo que es una jodida ballesta, no?

Su tono de voz no pareció pasar desapercibido para más de uno de los clientes que ocupaban las ventanillas o mostradores cercanos.

\- Sí, claro es como… como un arco pero…- El ceño ya fruncido de Daryl fue acompañado de una furiosa mirada al escuchar al chico tartamudear una explicación.

\- Una ballesta no es un como un arco, imbécil.- Siseó entre dientes acercando su cara a la de él, viéndole apartar la mirada.

\- Lo sé, es… Va como con… ¿contrapesos y…?- El chico carraspeó acariciando con la punta de los dedos el borde de las vitrinas.- ¿Quiere… comprar una entonces?

\- ¿Escuchas cuando te hablo?- Bufó Daryl golpeando dos dedos contra el mostrador.- Quiero MI ballesta. No la de otro, la mía. Y ya.

\- Ehm… ¿La empeñó o…?- Daryl se pasó una mano por el pelo con cierta exasperación, e inspiró hondo.

\- El imbécil de mi hermano la trajo aquí. No sé si la empeñó, os la vendió o se la regaló a tu jefe.- Continuó hablando con el mismo tono violento y furioso.

\- Si la ha empeñado, tras pagar el importe puede recuperarla…- Comentó el chico apartando las manos de la vitrina reclinando su cuerpo hacia atrás, lejos de él.

\- ¿Pagar el importe…?- Preguntó con una ceja arqueada, enganchándole al chico del frente de la camiseta con el logotipo de la tienda que llevaba puesta.- No pienso pagar un jodido dólar por algo que es mío, ¿me entiendes, rubito?- Le espetó rozando su frente con la del chico quien no se atrevía a cruzar su mirada con la de él.

\- ¡Señor!- Un hombre de cabello canoso se acercó a ellos, pero Daryl no aflojó un ápice la presión en la camiseta del joven dependiente.- Señor, por favor, suelte a Sam.

\- Por favor…- Le imploró el chico con las manos en alto pero sin llegar a tocarle a él para intentar apartarle.

\- Señor, la policía ya ha sido avisada.- Ante aquello Daryl esbozó una media sonrisa irónica.

\- Me importa una mierda. No voy a irme de aquí sin mi ballesta.- Reiteró escuchándose el sonido de la campanilla sobre la puerta tintineando al ser abierta.

\- Señor, aléjese del chico.- Escuchó decir a sus espaldas con tono autoritario.

Daryl podía ver por el rabillo del ojo a algunos clientes alejándose de él más si cabía mientras los dos policías acortaban la distancia con él.

Se humedeció los labios, lanzando una mirada furibunda a uno de los dos agentes.

\- Dixon, no lo compliques más todavía. Deja al chico.- Daryl clavó su mirada en los ojos claros del dependiente.- Dixon.- Repitió de nuevo con energía el moreno colocándose a su izquierda, una de sus manos extendidas hacia su brazo.

\- El capullo de mi hermano trajo aquí mi ballesta.- Giró su cabeza lo suficiente para poder clavar sus ojos azules en los oscuros de él.- No voy a irme sin ella.

\- ¿Tienen su ballesta, señor?- Preguntó el agente volviéndose hacia el que era el dueño del establecimiento.

\- Debería mirar si…

\- Dudo que tengan muchas ballestas, probablemente aún tenga restos de algún ciervo en ella.

Ante las palabras del agente Daryl le miró con dureza y soltó al chico, quien trastabilló levemente pero sin llegar a caer al suelo. Se giró hacia el sheriff, encarándose a él pero sin llegar a tocarle.

\- ¿Algo que decir, Dixon?- Le preguntó con una media sonrisa que no se molestó en intentar ocultar. Daryl se mordió el interior de su mejilla sin quitarle ojo de encima al hombre frente a él.

\- Nada, Walsh.- Graznó viendo al agente ampliar su sonrisa, cambiando sus pies de posición pero sin alterar las manos colocadas sobre su cinturón.

Daryl apartó la mirada del moreno desviándola hacia el hombre que se acercaba con su ballesta. Sorteó al sheriff sin molestarse en no intentar golpearle al pasar por su lado al encontrarse el hombre en medio de su camino; y cogió con rapidez la ballesta en cuanto estuvo a su alcance. La giró sobre sus manos asegurándose de que no tenía ni un solo rasguño, rotura o pieza fuera de sitio.

\- Son 40 dólares.- Daryl rozó con su dedo índice el gatillo del arma.

\- Creo que… podemos hablar de eso en otro momento.- Intervino el compañero del Agente Walsh con su mano sobre su arma reglamentaria mirando con suspicacia a Daryl. Quizá debería meterle una flecha en un pie y…

\- Lárgate de aquí, Dixon.- Le dijo Walsh con un gesto de cabeza hacia la puerta.- No quiero volver a verte por aquí, ni a tu hermano.

\- No tengo ninguna intención de volver por este sitio.- Farfulló colocándose la ballesta al hombro.

\- Pero y el dinero que le dimos a…

La queja del dueño quedó opacada por el tintineo de la campanilla vibrando cuando salió por la puerta con su ballesta a cuestas.

* * *

Daryl apoyó el botellín de cerveza sobre el contenedor a su lado. El callejón estaba prácticamente a oscuras a falta de farolas en las cercanías. El sonido de la música que sonaba en el local llegaba amortiguada a través de la gruesa puerta de metal por la que se había escabullido. El baño estaba fuera de servicio y ya no se aguantaba más.

Tocó el cigarrillo apagado que reposaba en su oreja izquierda, asegurándose de que no se había movido de allí desde que había entrado al local. Quizá podía aprovechar a fumarlo una vez hubiera terminado y…

\- No está permitido beber alcohol en la calle, Dixon.- Daryl escupió al suelo con la espalda vuelta hacia él, llevándose las manos a la bragueta del pantalón bajándosela lo suficiente para poder cumplir con el cometido por el que había salido del bar. - ¿Y meando en la vía pública…?- El silbido le ayudó a hacerse una idea de la cercanía del otro hombre.- ¿Quieres terminar la noche en el calabozo?- Daryl terminó cerrándose la bragueta con cierta parsimonia volviéndose hacia el agente fuera de servicio apoyado junto al contenedor. Vio sin inmutarse cómo le daba un largo trago a su botellín de cerveza, secándose la comisura de los labios con el dorso de la mano.

\- ¿Vas a seguir haciendo el capullo ahora también?- Le preguntó Daryl con una ceja arqueada extendiendo la mano para que le devolviera su cerveza.- ¿No tuviste suficiente esta mañana?- El moreno sonrió encogiéndose de hombros en un gesto muy similar al suyo. Daryl rodó los ojos arrebatándole el botellín y llevándoselo a los labios. Frunció el ceño al ver que ya no quedaba nada en el interior.

\- Lo siento.- Dijo el hombro soltando un eructo que amortiguó en su puño cerrado.

\- Eres un capullo, Walsh.- Le espetó Daryl levantando la tapa del contener y tirando el botellín en el interior.

\- Pero soy tu capullo, imbécil.- Shane le guiñó un ojo.- Esa es la diferencia.- Daryl apartó la mirada luchando porque no le hubiera visto el amago de media sonrisa que luchaba por abrirse paso en su cara, o ese leve rubor en sus mejillas.- Ahora, en serio, ¿Por qué diablos estaba tu ballesta en la tienda de empeños y qué tiene que ver Merle en todo esto?- Le preguntó Shane abriendo la puerta del local y esperando a que él pasara primero.

\- Te lo cuento si pagas tú esta ronda.- Comentó Daryl por encima de su hombro.

\- Ya he tenido que pagar por tu maldita ballesta, ¿también tengo que pagar tu borrachera?- Se quejó Shane cerrando la puerta tras ambos y siguiéndole en la penumbra del pasillo.

\- ¿Eres mi capullo, no?- Dijo con cierta sorna el arquero sintiendo su espalda golpear una de las paredes de forma repentina, y cualquier atisbo de pregunta o palabra ser acallada por la boca de Shane sobre la suya.

Daryl no tardó en aferrar con una mano la chaqueta de cuero que llevaba el sheriff, hundiendo los dedos de la otra en la nuca de él. Shane presionó su cuerpo contra el de él obligándole con una mano enredada en su pelo a girar su cabeza y poder así profundizar el beso. Antes de separarse de él, Daryl pudo sentir un leve atisbo metálico en su boca, ahí donde sus dientes habían rasgado su labio inferior.

\- Espero que lo tengas bien claro, Dixon.- Le dijo Shane con la respiración entrecortada, sus ojos oscuros brillantes en la oscuridad.

\- Quizá necesite que me lo recuerdes, de vez en cuando.- Le contestó humedeciéndose los labios, dándole un leve tirón a su chaqueta, reposando su espalda con más calma contra la pared.

\- Cuenta con ello.- Shane le besó brevemente de nuevo.- Vamos. Tienes que ponerme al día.- Le dio un golpe amistoso en el estómago y echó a andar hacia la barra del local seguido de cerca por Daryl.

**Author's Note:**

> Lo sé, de un tiempo a esta parte me rebozo en "sharyl feels" cosa mala xD
> 
> La culpa la tiene el programa "empeños a lo bestia" el cual suele entretener bastante a menudo a mi madre. Tengo anotada alguna idea con ese mundillo pero esta es la primera en la que intento retratar de algún modo ese "submundo" (porque lo es).
> 
> De ciento en viento parece que las musas quieren salir de su letargo y pasan cosas como la que acabáis de leer. Mil gracias por tomaros la molestia de hacerlo. Si tenéis alguna pregunta, duda, sugerencia no dudéis en dejármela por aquí ;) 
> 
> Gracias por vuestra paciencia con el resto de mis fics que no olvido.
> 
> Ekhi


End file.
